Kisses EzrA
by MissDayDreamer1996
Summary: How Aria will handle it when she finds Ezra under A's hoodie? Will Ezra save her before it's too late? How will Ezria survive though this ordeal? The story revolves around truth behind A through Ezria! Takes place after 4x12.
1. Chapter 1

This is in continuation with PLL 4X12.

I do not own any Pretty little liar character.

Comment and review! Ezria forever!

Chapter 1

Aria was lying on her bed thinking about what had happened on Halloween party. They have actually met with Alison and A. They now knew that A was a male. Memory of her encounter with A still made her shiver. He could have killed her then and there. But he didn't .they were sure now that he was trying to kill all five of them (now they knew that Alison was on a victim list too.)

Suddenly her alarm went off reminding her that she has to get up now get ready for the school. Thought of school warmed Aria. Because she was going to see Ezra there. She always felt safe around him. She remembered how her last meeting with Ezra after poetry reading had relieved her all tension, at least for a while. She has accidentally kissed him that day. She wanted to forget it , but it was also indication that moving on is not going to be as easy as she thought. She felt happy with Jack, but it was not same. She felt 'complete' eith Ezra like they both were part of a same person. Knocking on door brock her line of thought.

Aria hurriedly dressed up. She got up in the car and tried to ignore 'Good morning' msg from Jake. She was still ambivalent about all her mess of relationships.

Parking the car, she saw Hannah near the door glumly looking at her mobile.

"Hello Hannah, how are you? How is your mom doing?"

Hannah didn't want to start crying there so she answered, "Mom is great and I am happy for her"

Aria knew she was sad, but wanted give Hannah some space.

It was too much for everyone to cope with. Alison had appeared and again disappeared lasr night. caleb had left Hannah.

Bell ringed. First class was English with Mr. Fitz.

When Aria and Hannah entered the classroom, Ezra turned around and started writing on the board instead of looking at them. Spencer and Emily were already there. Mona was absent. But they didn't care. Toby has confirmed that she was still with A team probably with Jenna and Shana.

Mr. Fitz asked looking through the pile of papers,"Ehm, so has everyone turned in essays? Miss Hastings and Miss Fields I want your essays by tomorrow. No excuses"

Aria continued to stare at Ezra. But he didn't even looked at her direction through out entire class. She sensed that something was wrong. She decided to ask him about it. but after the lecture Mr. Fitz announced that he wanted to see Miss Montgomery.

She waited for him to talk. But he wasn't meeting her eyes and continued to look down.

Aria whispered, "look, I am sorry for that night. I didn't mean to complicate things."

still looking at his desk, Ezra answered ,"No, it's okay. I just wanted to say thank you and...well, nothing. See you later, okay?"

Aria was unsure about why he really wanted to talk. She thought for a while and finally said, "I wish things were easier between us. I know it's still not easy to move on. But I am trying. I am really trying to be happy with Jake. But, I just wanted to tell you that I still love you and miss you" and started to walk out of the classroom.

Then she heard Ezra say, "I miss and love you too, Aria."

She turned to him and looked straight in his eyes. unexpectedly, she shivered. Those eyes reminded her of something. She couldn't remember it, but she had a bad feeling.

I will upload other chapter soon. please comment and review! I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 (Aria's POV)**

_"A wants us to see him make a girl disappear. We are on the right time" said Spencer._

_magician opened the box and pointed his finger to me._

_I was surprised. I told him no. he jumped from the stage and came towards me. He wanted me, only me. I was scared. He came even nearer and pleaded me with those eyes._

_suddenly magician was gone and there was Ezra looking at me through those eyes! My breathing cut short._

I woke up. I was relieved that it was just a dream. but suddenly, I realized why I had goosebumps yesterday after looking in Ezra's eyes. By now I was completely awake. My heart was refusing this. But I knew this was true. How can Ezra be A? He came after a year from Alison' s disappearance. But, that's when A text started! Can Ezra be the beach hottie? Was it him in Ravenswood who was trying to kill us? I was breathless. A had tried to kill me that night but he somehow didn't. Was it because it was Ezra? Was this a reason why Ezra wasn't meeting my eyes yesterday? I had thousands of questions running through my mind. i could see many things relating Ezra to were in front of me. But I was denyingtthe possibility. Now I was sure that it was not just a vision but I had really seen in Ravenswood. I needed to see him. But I was scared. I was scared because he was no more someone I felt safe around. but he was my fear. How ironic it was that I felt safe with A! Finally, I decided to go to 3B.

It was 2 AM. I knocked on the door. No one answered. I took my set to keys and opened the door. The apartment was empty. My and Ezra's framed photo was mocking me from the table. I broke down and seconds later I was crying uncontrollably on Ezra's couch. I didn't realize when I fell asleep.

I sensed someone's hand over my head. Then I heard a familiar voice calling my name. It was Ezra. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with concerned face. I smiled at him and tried to get up. He smiled and helped me to get up.

"Aria, why did you come here? Sorry, I wasn't here last night. I had some things to do in Philadelphia", he asked patting me.

Whole night stood in front of me. I slipped from his embrace and fumbled for my mobile. He tried to grab me , but I again slipped and ran to stand as far away as I could in his room.

He got up too. But, he didn't try to approach me. He asked me, " what's wrong, Aria?" Pain in his expression was telling me that he already knew the answer.

"You were in Ravenswood for magic show, weren't you?", I asked trying to control my tears.

"Aria...I..." He tried to reach me, but I moved,

"Ezra, Why? I trusted you. How could you do this? I know you are A."

"I can explain Aria. Let me."

I was stunned. I couldn't answer it. I was hoping that I was wrong. But, Ezra was A,

I tried to run. But , this time Ezra grabbed me. I smelled something sweet. I heard him say "I'm sorry Aria" before everything went black and silent.

**Thank you so much for reviews! looking forward for more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 - Awakening**

I opened my eyes. Sunlight was hurting my eyes. My head was heavy and hurting badly. Suddenly I realized that if sunlight was hurting my eyes, I must be late for school! I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I realized that my hands and legs were tied. I wasn't in my bed. I looked up and saw CeCe Drake smiling.

"Aria! you woke up finally! I was waiting for you so long."

I tried to remember why I was here. I looked around and the walls were full of Ali's and our photos. I was in A's lair.

"Little sleepy, aren't we?" smirked CeCe.

I tried to struggle , but it was futile. I thought that CeCe must have kidnapped me. I had no memories me of what happened last night. I started to struggle even more. I wanted to get away from here.

"Untie me, CeCe! what do you want? What I have done to you! "

" You better keep quiet little liar. You and your friends are she devils. You with Alison ruined everything. Now don't put on that innocent face."

"I swear I never did anything to you. I tried to save you from falling in Ravenswood. how can you do this. Please, untie me."

"You know A. People who know A die. And what you did in Ravenswood doesn't matter. you were the one due to whom I was going to fall anyway. Only thing which is keeping me from killing you is Ezra. So you better behave. "

"Ezra...?"

At that point, I remembered everything which happened last night. He had knocked me unconscious in his room. He was A. I felt like all energy from me was drained off. I fell back on the bed, on the verge of crying.

"Oh Aria. you're too gullible. You thought he couldn't do it, didn't you? Let's face the reality, he is the one who tied you."

CeCe continued to smile at me bitterly. I was lost. I no longer had any reason to try and fight. What is the point to run from someone , if you are going to run for that someone ultimately. I knew I had nowhere to go. I wanted to be in comforting arms of Ezra, but those arms were no longer mine to claim. Defeated, I closed my eyes.

click. I heard door open and then close. There was sound of footsteps.

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Isn't she awake yet? I guess I used too much ether."

My eyes opened and I saw Ezra, love of life, in black hoodie talking to CeCe. I let out involuntary sob and he looked at me. Our eyes met. I saw a flicker of concern and love in his eyes. I felt like he still loved me. But as soon as I thought that, his eyes were again indifferent. He looked back again at CeCe and started talking as though I didn't exist.

I was deafeted. I was betrayed. I was lost.

I couldn't bear this reality. I was broken inside. Ropes tying me no longer hurt. I was already shattered to pieces that even ropes couldn't hold in place.

Thanks for reading! Please review. . I really want to know what you think of this story so far.

I know chapters are short, but I can't help it! I have already written 15 chapters.

**_In the next chapters find out - if that flicker of love in his eyes really meant anything? What is going to happen to Aria? What was CeCe doing with Ezra? Where is Ali?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 (Truth bites me)**_

Everything was quite. Ezra has taken a night shift to keep watch in lair. CeCe was gone. Ezra could hear peaceful breathing of Aria. She has been crying whole day. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knee he was falling for her. But he was trying his best to stay unemotional about Aria. He had always thought about what will happen when she will know the truth about her and he will have to hurt her. It was a mistake to fall in love with her. He had tried to forget her. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't do that. Now his thoughts have come to reality. He has tied and hurt Aria, who was lying on bed behind him. He was a villian for her. He was tired of thinking. He wished that he could tell her everything. But that would make her hate him even more. Also, he would put her in grave danger. He couldn't do that. He loved this girl.

He was tired of looking at other girls chatting about Aria and A on computer. He listened for last time. Others had no clue. Spencer was pacing the room. Hannah was thinking something hard. Emily was crying silently. So, he got up and took steps towards Aria. She had not eaten or drunk anything since the last night.

"Aria, wake up", he whispered touching her soft chicks with tips of his finger.

She moved a little bit. He brought a glass of water and vegan take out and again sat near her. He couldn't let his voice betray him. He had to appear buisness like. Aria shouldn't mean anything to him. But, unfortunately that wasn't the case.

He took a deep breath and called out her name in the voice he had practiced for teaching job.

She opened her eyes slowly. She appeared confused.

"Ezra? What are yo..." She cut short her sentence as she realized. She closed her eyes and opened again in hopes that this nightmare would go away. But , she was still staring at unemotional face of Ezra.

"I am going to untie you now. Don't try to run or fight. It will be useless. You will go to bathroom and wash yourself. Then you will eat your meal. Then I am again going to bind you. Do you understand? "

He said in a stern voice, which made Aria cringe. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and never let her go. But, instead he repeated in his stern voice "Do you understand me, Aria?"

"Yes" Aria mouthed and burst into tears. She wanted to disappear. She refused to believe that this was true. Ezra was different now. Has she failed to recognize him? What about hundreds of moments she has shared with him. Were they all lies? She felt Ezra remove last piece of rope. She struggled to get up. She lost her balance , but he catched her. He showed no emotions, but somehow his touch told her - No. Those moments weren't lies. But, the push Ezra gave her to enter the bathroom made her rethink again about what exactly is the truth?

**Please review! Thanks to all followers! It means a lot to me. Who is waiting for 22 October? I am so jealous that I don't live in USA. Anyway enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter will not be completely on Ezria like previous ones. But nonetheless, it's gonna be interesting! _

**CHAPTER 5**

It has been two days since Aria was missing. They haven't heard from A either. Aria's mom has told her friends that Aria went to bed , but she wasn't in her bedroom in the next morning. Liars tried to cover for her for some time thinking that she would be with Ezra. (We know they weren't completely wrong). But when they saw Mr. Fitz in school, they decided to ask him if he has seen her.

"Mr. Fitz, can I talk to you about essay", Spencer asked.

"Yeah sure Ms Hastings. How can I help you? "

She didn't say anything until it was only Em, Hannah, Ezra and her on the room.

Spencer asked, "Have you see Aria? She is missing from last night. "

He looked genuinely surprised.

"No, I haven't. We are not together. I think she told you that. Maybe she is with Jake."

"No, Mr. Fitz. We asked him. Her car is missing too."

"Oh, you should tell her parents immediately. " Ezra said and walked out of the room. He was proud of his perfect acting. No one can lie better than him. But , again thought of Aria made him sad. Then he realized that he should sent A msg. After all, he needs to get the credit of her disappearance.

Girls were confused. They had searched the city in order to find her. But they couldn't even find the car. They returned to Spencer's house. Everyone was worried for Aria. Montgomery family was in really bad state.

They decided to go to Ravenswood to ask for help. As soon as they stepped out of house, they received a msg -

"_One down, three to go._

_She knew too much, so I had to blow._

_Follow her, and end up like her_

_Kisses ~ A"_

What they feared has now confirmed. A has taken their friend. All they could do was wait for A's next game...

Hannah knew that this was the time to open that diary she has picked up from Ravenswood. She struggled to open the lock. After much efforts it opened. As she suspected, it was a diary. Hannah was ambivalent about telling others about what she picked. She wanted to do something to. She wanted to do something like Spencer. She opened the first page -

_" My first day at Rosewood. It's good to be back. _

_First thing I did was to track down the girls. I need to bond with them. So far it's a good start"_

Hannah gasped. It was A's dairy.

At that moment she heard a door bell ring. It continued to ring in scary way. Hannah went downstairs running. But no on one was there. Then she remembered the diary lying on her bed. She ran upstairs for diary. But , it was late. Diary was long gone.

**this was kind of Rosewood chapter. I will post chapters about girls too between Ezria chapters until 14th chapter. After that chapters will have both. It's important for story line. So, next chapter is 100% Ezria! It will start where we left in last chapter. Please review! It means a lot to me .If I get 12 review for this chspter, I will post next two chapters together tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Look in my eyes~ chapter 6**

When Aria woke up, it was already noon. She was now getting used to being tied. It no longer hurt her much and Ezra had tied her loosely - enough to move little , but not enough to get away. She tried to grasp her environment. Ezra was nowhere to be seen. CeCe was doing something on her laptop. Looking Aria awake, she threw a nasty glance at her and said "good morning sweetheart. I really think you could use some make up. But, sorry we don't have one." Aria really didn't care about how she look. All she could think about was getting away. She was really hungry and thirsty. But, she knew there wasn't any point to ask CeCe. Her thoughts drifted to what had happened last night. Ezra seemed really careful not to show any emotions, but Aria anticipated that he was pretending to be stern. She thought may be she was fooling herself. How can she expect him to have feelings for her after what he has done and what he is doing to her. But this could not explain the Ezra had bought her favorite chinese take out and was taking care of her last night.  
Aria's head started hurting by thinking. She thought about girls, her family, her school. She thought about Alison. If Ali has stayed so long alone hiding and spying, then may be she can do the same. She has to get out of here though. She looked around but saw no escape unless and until she is untied. She was too tired to even think now. Nothing seemed real to her. She didn't even notice when she again fell asleep.  
When she woke up , she heard two familiar voices talking. She wanted to hear them, so she decided to pretend to be asleep.  
"We can't keep her like this forever Ezra! We have to get rid of her. Either kill her or make her part of our team."  
Aria waited for Ezra to speak. There was only long silence before CeCe spoke again.  
" Ezra! You still don't have feelings for her, do you? That will be really big disappointment for everyone."  
"Give me some time to think CeCe. We have to think carefully before we do anything." Ezra's voice was thoughtful.  
"How much time do you need Fitzgerald! Let me clarify something. She will not join us. Even if she does, she will betray just like Toby and Spencer did . She will not hurt her friends. We only have one option. We have to kill her. I will do it if you can't"  
Aria couldn't keep quite anymore. She let out loud gasp. Both of them turned to look at fearful face of Aria. She was only looking at Ezra with pleading eyes. He turned his head away and looked at CeCe.  
"Not so fast , CeCe. Not so fast. I can take it from here. You should go. Now."  
He was afraid to look at Aria. He still tried to look at her. Their eyes met again. But, this time no one tried to look away. Her eyes were full of fear and his were unreadable.

**I know my chapters are short. As I said earlier, I have written them already so I cannot change them. I'm done till chapter 15 and now planning to write chapter 16. What do you think of story so far? Please please please review! Btw what are your A theories. More I think about it, more I believe that Aria is A. But, I also think that she cannot do this to her friends or to anyone. I don't mind Ezra being A as long as his intentions are good and he treat Aria right ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7. Aria's POV **  
**"what we had was real"**

I couldn't believe my ears. They were actually planning to kill me. I really didn't want to end like Ian, Wilden, Garret and Maya. CeCe and Ezra (It was still very painful for me to think about his involvement in A team) will find some way to frame my friends for my murder. I was just lying on my bed with closed eyes. I heard Ezra talk to someone(probably CeCe) that I was sleeping. I was happy that they thought I was asleep. I will again be able to eavesdrop on conversations about my 'doomed' future.  
I was still unsure about Ezra. My heart was telling me that he has developed some tiny soft corner in his heart for me. But you can't be sure. After all he was A.  
There was small knock on the door. I heard Ezra get up and walk towards door. I kept pace of my breathing constant so that he will think that I was asleep. There was long silence. Than I heard crackling sound of plastic bags and someone coming near me. I tried to stay as calm as I can. I was praying in my mind. I was hoping that they will not kill me now. I waited for something to happen. I knew this was the end. I could sense someone keeing plastic bag near my legs. (It was probably Ezra. I could smell his scent.) Then I sensed him sitting near me and next, his hand was on my hair. I don't know what power he had over me. But I instantly felt warm inside. I felt secured even though he was probably going to kill me. What a irony!But, it will be better if Ezra killed me alone. I didn't want to see smirking face of CeCe while dying. His hand moved down to my neck. I prepared myself to die. He became stiff too on my side for a moment. I could sense his body leaning towards me. I knew end was near..  
But what I felt next wasn't what I expected. His lips pressed lightly on my forehead. I opened my eyes .He abruptly puled back. He was shocked. I knew he was assuming that I was fast asleep. Before I could do or say something, he shot up and went away to sit next to the computer.  
I was overwhelmed. I felt like my whole world was rocking. Ezra loved me! He was looking away now, but I knew he loved me. I was happy. All I wanted to do was hug him and kiss him. He turned to look at me and opened his mouth to say something...  
But, CeCe marched in the room and told Ezra to go and take care of outer things. I was disappointed , but I had a new hope.  
He told CeCe ,"I will be back by 6 PM. Food is on her bed. I will feed her later. "  
I somehow knew that that was meant more for me than for CeCe.  
I glanced at him and our eyes met.  
He was telling me silently -_wait for me._  
I answered with my eyes - _yes_  
Ezra was one of few people for whom I could wait indefinitely and endure anything. I smiled to myself. I have not lost everything. It was just hidden behind masks.

**I hope you liked this! Please share your thoughts and review. Reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you so much for your kind words. :)AAnd about that review regarding Aria beaten to death by CeCe! I can't do that. I Aria. But yeah, you will get CeCe vs Aria fight in chapter 16 and 15. So, about A now! I understand how Ezra can be A because Aria is least harmed. But Ezra is harmed. There are many things like Aria and Wes kiss never coming up and Malcolm and the night when Byron was waiting in Philly to catch them indicate that Ezra is probably not A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - "I can never hate you"**  
**Aria's POV**  
_It was all dark. I was running as fast as I could. But, I still couldn't run away from that black figure. It was everywhere. I stumbled upon a tree and fell. The black figure was now over me. It had shovel in its hand. It was about to hit me, when I heard someone calling my name. _  
_"Aria!" It was Ezra. I shouted I was there. But still his voice was getting louder and louder._  
"ARIA!"  
"Aria, wake up! "  
I opened my eyes. My mouth was dry. My head was hurting. I looked up to see Ezra near the edge of bed on which I was tied. His eyes still brought that loving feeling of warmth in me. He tried to smile, but looked away quickly. My eyes were fixed on his every moment. He got up and opened a food package. He put on table and put two chairs around it.  
"Can you get up, Aria?" he asked softly.  
Then I realized that I wasn't tied up.I tried to get up, but my legs felt lifeless. He rose from his chair and scooped me in his arms.I felt perfectly content. I was still looking at him, but he was avoiding my gaze.  
"Why are you doing this Ezra?"  
He took a moment and answered, "doing what? "  
"Why are you working with A? or are you A? if you are then why are you helping me now? Or this help is also just a show like your love for me?"  
At last sentence, he snapped up his head and stared in my eyes. I could see pain in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something. He gently placed me on my chair and gave me the plate of food. He turned and started pacing the room. He was still findind words to naswer my questions. I waited patiently while observing his every moment. It felt so real now. It longer felt like bad dream. I had new hope. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He hesitated again, but finally started speaking-  
"Aria, I love you and I have always loved doubt that. This is the only answer I can give you right now. I have always tried to protect you. I never even let CeCe get any near to you. I care about you."  
I was experiencing many emotions. There was love. There was confusion. There was sense of betrayal. I didn't say anything. He came near to me and hold my face in his both hands. It was as though he was trying to find something in my eyes. He again began speaking, this time calmly.  
"Aria, I know you might be hating me right now. But you need to understand that not always all choices are under our control. We just cannot do anything to change the situations sometimes. I love you and I need you to believe that. If I had not brought you here, CeCe would have gotten you. I can't let anything happen to you." He spoke each word carefully. He was sounding sincere. But, I no longer knew what to believe. I kept quite. I wanted to reply him , but I didn't have words. I was not sure of my emotions. I didn't know what to feel. He sat across me and started eating his dinner. We were silent all the time. He was occasionally stroking my hair or back of my palms. After some time, I asked, "About which unwilling choice were you talking about? Falling in love with me or being 'A' ?"  
He stared at me and gave me the unexpected answer, "Falling in love with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. What you and me have is the most honest and real thing in my life." He leaned forward to kiss me and I kissed him back. I felt home. I smiled and looked at him -  
"Do you remember that once you said you can never hate me?"  
"yes, I remember" he said with confused expressions.  
"I can never hate you too Ezra."  
With that I threw myself in his arms and we started kissing passionately.  
I didn't care about right or wrong then. Only two things mattered - me & Ezra.

**Please review! I feel really bad due to lack of reviews for last chapter, but anyway here you go! I hope you're enjoying this! What do you think should happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back in the Rosewood - Chapter 9**  
**again this is a filler chapter in Ezria story! This is based on last such filler chapter.**

Girls were sitting in the cafeteria. All were quite. No one knew what to say. They were worried because Aria was gone and they knew next could be any of them. They were not the only ones who were worried though.  
"Can I talk to you guys? " A voice said from behind.  
It was Jason, Ali's and Spencer's half-brother.  
"Hi Jason" Spencer said dryly.  
They were all suspiciously looking at him. Jason was gone since the elevator accident and he was now back when Aria, his former crush, disappeared.  
"What are you doing here , Jason? " Emily asked.  
"Um, I would rather talk about it in some safe place. It is important. "  
"Jason, what this is about?"  
"Not here, it-it is important for you to know. Try to understand."  
Girls were all looking at each other trying to figure out whether they should trust Jason or not. After a minute, all girls nodded . They all needed answers. They were desperate for answers now more than ever and they were ready to get them from every possible source.

Spencer and Emily have noticed the change in Hannah's behavior. They knew something was wrong with her and she was trying hard to hide it from them. They knew this was not the time to keep secrets. May be it was what hurt Aria. She knew something which they didn't. They didn't want to lose Hannah too in same way.  
"Hey Han, is there anything you would like to tell us? I can sense that something is bothering you. " Emily asked her in worried voice. Hannah just looked at her. It was the time for her to speak now.  
"When we left A's lair, I took something for there."  
Spencer and Emily took the seats on either side of her. Their eyes were full of questions. Hannah continued - " I took a diary. I thought it is Alison's diary. But, when I read it, it was most probably A's diary. But before I could read any further than first paragraph, someone took the diary from me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to open it myself first. I'm sorry I wanted to be you, Spencer."  
Spencer didn't know what to say. "Han, it's okay. D-Do you remember what was that paragraph? Can you tell what it was or what it was about?"  
"yes, I remember that paragraph crystal clearly. I'll write it down before I forget it."  
She scribbled down the paragraph on three different papers and handed the two to Emily and Spencer.  
_" My first day at Rosewood. It's good to be back. First thing I did was tracking down the girls. I need to bond with them. So far it's a good start."_  
Soon enough, Spencer was scribbling on papers thinking hard about the clues. She had three criteria - _1) Back to Rosewood. .._so A must be in Rosewood before all this started and had gone to somewhere in mean time.  
_2)_ _My first day at Rosewood_... So it must have started with that person's arrival  
_3)I need to bond with them. So far it's a good start."... _person was close to them. At least when he/she arrived.  
The last thing particularly scared them. Spencer was thinking about everything that was written over and over again. But she was getting the same answer. The answer she didn't want.  
Spencer was scared to tell others about her answer , but when she looked around Hannah and Emily looked equally uneasy.  
Spencer knew that she is going to have to say this. Her mouth was dry. She took a sip of water and started to speak - " I don't know what conclusion you have reached, but here is mine. There are some suspicious people who have returned to Rosewood : Jenna, Toby, CeCe, Jason, Ian and...Aria!" Pronouncing last name was painful for her.  
Spencer was sure that this was the list of people, completely oblivious to the fact that Ezra used to be in Rosewood.  
"and Jenna is out because she never really tried to get closer to us. CeCe and Jason arrived much later. Ian is dead. So, I think A is... "  
Before Spencer could say further, Emily shouted "NO! This all is non sense." and ran out  
Spencer felt helpless. She looked at Hannah. They both knew the answer, but Spencer completed her sentence "...Aria".  
Hannh quietly nodded.

**So, how was it? I loved writing it. I'm right now very jealous of people who are going to watch Pretty Little Liars in US and I'm gonna be here waiting here for my SAT results! Thank you so much for reviews. I'll try to reply from now.**

**Kasey - yeah, I know. I can't make Ezra the bad guy ;) I love him too much.**

**Mia - Thank you so much :)**

**Melissa - We will see. Ezra has not said anything about his motives yet. **

**Bluepenguine218 - your reviews are not at all annoying! I love them..thank you so much for your support.**

**Thanks to Jdurst99 and xForeverandAlways for kind reviews.  
Please keep reviewing. I really want to know your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Defining the 'Right' (Aria's POV)**

This was my happiest moment since days. I was sleeping peacefully in arms of Ezra. I was again feeling whole. My worries were gone despite the fact that I was in A's lair held hostage. I opened my eyes and couldn't stop myself from admiring Ezra's perfection. It was night. Moonlight was highlighting all the features of his face. My train of thought broken with a whisper. Sudden realization hit me that we weren't alone.  
Alison was standing in front of me with a finger on her mouth telling me to keep quiet. I couldn't believe my eyes. She leaned over me and whispered in my ear ," sleeping with an enemy? I always hoped better than this." I was about to get up, when she pressed me down. I sensed Ezra stir a bit and wrap his arms even tightly around me.  
"Listen to me now Aria quietly. You don't want to wake up your favorite Mr. Fitz."  
I nodded.  
"I am here to help you. I will get you out of here. Ezra has all the security system off, I guess because he trusts you too much! But, oh well poor him. I am living this hidden life from years. You need to get out before it's too late Aria. You need to decide where your loyalties lay. You need to do the right thing. You're doing everything wrong. Ezra is an enemy. Think about it. Tomorrow night I will be here at the same time. Let's just get over with this. Tomorrow will be the end of 'A'. You have to make sure that he is here at midnight. He is nothing Aria, but a liar and cheater."  
With that Alison turned and went out of the door flashing her special Ali smile. Sleep took over me. When I woke up, I was no longer in Ezra's arms. I instantly misses the warmth around me and shivered. I looked down at my body and saw that I was fully clothed and bound. My eyes searched for Ezra, but instead I found CeCe scrutinizing something on the computer screen. Alison's words were still echoing in my head. I wanted to do the right thing, but didn't know what was right anymore. I practically didn't know both sides of story- neither Alison's nor Ezra's. Whom could I betray without doing anything 'wrong' ?  
By now, I noticed CeCe staring at me. She looked at me and nodded saying "Tonight"  
Then the realization hit me that CeCe was not with Ezra in this. Ezra was alone. CeCe was working with Alison. Tonight, they were planning to get rid of my love , Ezra. My mind was screaming NOOO! I was confused. CeCe was the one besides Mona who had done most of the damage to girls. But if CeCe was with Ali then why did she try to kill them? CeCe was working with Ali and pretended to be with Ezra. So, was Ali the bad guy too or Ezra was not that bad after all? Who was right and what was right?  
The clock ticked 4:30 PM. Ezra walked in and stole a glance at me. Feeling of security washed over me. I thought I couldn't betray him. but what about all those times A has tried to hurt them?  
I had to choose between my friends and love of life with many lives at stake.

**SPOILER! OMG! I just saw PLL 4x13...I'm still shaking! How can Ezra do that :( But there is still hope because he didn't kill spencer when he had chance. I was all along hoping that it would not be him, but alas! it's him. and well, did Ezra and Aria kiss when he dropped them in Rosewood? It 99.99% looked like they kissed! and did you notice how Ezra was keeping his one hand in pocket because Spencer cut him there..My mind is blown. I just can't wait till January for season 4B. I am not yet trusting Grundlward. I still see goodness in Ezra. But, in the interviews of directors and writers, they said 'Aria will be in grave danger. All the liars will be, but Aria will be in most danger. One liar will figure out that Ezra is A , but will not tell Aria immediately.' So, what you all think of that episode? btw I'm happy because Aria and Ezra kissed! (99.99%) Thank you so much for reviews!**

**Jdurst & Insert a creative username here - thank you so much! I'm actually a bad writer, but somehow I'm okay while writing PLL fanfic!**

**Bluepenguin218 - I smile too when I see your review in my inbox x**

**Joshpeeta - :)**

**Please review! :D What side do you think Aria will choose?**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Torn_**  
**Ezra's POV**

Finally the hiding and worrying was over. I couldn't help but think how lucky I am. I never thought Aria will understand my problem as she is very stubborn. But for my surprise she did understand. I was overwhelmed with joy. She must really love me. Aria means the world to me. I would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. In this thought, I entered the room. CeCe was as usual glued to the laptop. Aria was tied again on bed, but she was looking at me with tiny smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I really hope CeCe has not noticed our exchange.  
Surprisingly CeCe was cool towards Aria and wasn't persuading me to kill her. That was a positive sign. I waited for CeCe to leave. Until then I kept close eye on girls. School had tired me out. Finally, CeCe left throwing me her smug look. I looked at Aria. But she seemed not to notice me. I could tell from her eyes that she was thinking something deeply. I even had idea of what she was thinking. She and Alison thought I was sleeping when Alison offered her to get out of this. But, I was pretending to be asleep listening all the exchange between Aria and Alison. I don't know what Aria must be thinking to do, but my heart tells me that she will not betray me. I knew she cannot hurt me. She has to choose me above Alison. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. I decided to break her chain of thoughts. More she thinks, more puzzled she will be.  
I went closer to her and lightly pressed my lips against her. She looked at me and smiled. I untied her and pulled her in my arms. She was looking at me as though she wanted to ask me something. I sighed and said "shoot. I know something is bothering you. "  
She looked around and whispered in almost inaudible voice" how much do you trust CeCe?"  
I was caught off guard. I was expecting something about last night or Alison or even our relationship , but this wasn't what I expected.  
"Why would you ask that Ar?" I automatically lowered my voice. Even though I didn't know why I lowered it.  
"Just answer my question. How much do you trust her?"  
"Um, I don't trust her at all. You can't trust A even though you're A, right? " As soon as I said that, I regretted it. Her face turned pale and her eyes appearing distant.  
"No- No! you can trust me. I love you Aria, I do. I trust you too. You're the only person I trust now. " I tried to sound as sincere as I could.  
Painful expression crossed her face. I knew she was thinking about her talk with Alison yesterday. I was prepared to defend myself, but I wanted to know what Aria chooses. I have not done even one percent of bad things as much as CeCe or Alison did. I have told her that. But I wanted to know how much she trust me.  
"Ezra, I trust you 100%. Never ever doubt that. Never."  
This made me smile and I leaned forward to kiss her. She returned my kiss with some hesitation. I tried to ignore that as her hazel eyes were looking directly in my eyes. She came close to me and pressed her lips around the corner my lips. She traced them to my ears and whispered - " Do not trust CeCe. She is working with Alison."  
I was too shocked by what she just did. She again started to kiss me like she had said nothing.  
Then I realized what that means - A was under surveillance too. CeCe was spying on me and so was Alison. I joined everything I knew and sudden realization stuck me. I probably knew who A was...  
I didn't know what to believe any more. I looked at Aria and started to complete the unfinished business by pushing her down on the bed.  
I wanted to forget everything and indulge in my only reality - Aria

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It really made me smile today :) I needed it so much! sadly I have landed myself in hospital yesterday..**

**and I know how everyone's hoping Ezra will not be A. I think that too. May be he was forced to do something for saving Aria. I mean Broad shorts at Cape May (which everyone now think is A and consequently Ezra) tried to kill Alison because she was pregnant, but we know that Ezra didn't freak out when Maggie was pregnant and neither did he tried to kill her (as far as we know). A knows everything right? Ezra doesn't know much. I think he is just a part of A team. omg, I just love him so much. My another theory is that he is trying to find Alison because A made a deal with him that if Ezra finds out Ali, A will Aria alone. You know he said 'There isn't anything I will not do for you'**

**Ezrianporvida- Thank you x**

**xForeverAndAlwaysx - me too...I'm clinging to the fact that Ezra didn't kill Spencer when he had chance! **

**Jdurst99 - oh, I didn't watch winter premier yet.**

**prettylittlerosewoodliar - here you go!**

**Bluepenguine218 - thank you! I always wait for your review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**GAME ON! **

**Aria's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was on bed and Ezra was working on computer. I looked warily at the clock. It was 6 PM. I had only 6 more hours to decide between my friends and Ezra. But, now I was doubtful about who is on whose side and what are the consequences. There was a fact I couldn't ignore - I couldn't live without Ezra. I knew it would kill me if I betray him, but I wanted my friends safe too. and much to my dismay, Ezra hasn't really cleared his role in whole A thing. But he told me that he wasn't the one to kill or the one involved with Emily incident. I trusted him; because, I knew him from more than a year. I obviously had my doubts , but I can't help but fall for him. I could never hurt him. I thought about A plots. He was hurt too. If he was really the main A, he would have known about Malcolm and he would not have broken down when he came to know that Malcolm wasn't his son. Main A knows everything, doesn't he/she? Ezra can't be that. This thought made me feel calm washing over me.I knew what to do now. I got up and walked to where he was sitting. I started kissing his neck and he wrapped his arms around me. I whispered rather loudly "Come to bed, Ez. I want you now."  
He picked me up and we both landed on bed. I knew from his eyes that he knew too that this wasn't really about making love, this was our only way to talk without CeCe hearing it through her spying machine. This was perfect. I thought I was genius and giggled a bit. This made him deepen the kiss and nibble around my ear ,"What is it princess?"  
"CeCe tried to kill us, didn't she?"  
"Yes. What about it? "  
He removed my t-shirt saying this and again brought his mouth near me.  
"she is working with Alison", I whispered.  
"should have guessed that. Anyway lets continue." He said in small voice and we stopped talking.  
An hour later I woke up in his arms. He was stroking my arms with back of his palms. I looked at him. He leaned forward to kiss me and I took the chance ,"go out tonight and don't come back to lair."  
He didn't appear shocked from what I said. He gave me a small nod.  
and whispered, " Thanks for trusting me, my love." Oh well, i guess he wasn't really asleep when Ali talked to me. He pulled away from me and got dressed. He helped me get dressed and tied me again.  
"I am stepping out. but I will be back if you want me to." he announced clearly in normal voice.  
Playing along, I said, " Come around 9 pm. I want to spend some quality time with you. "  
He grinned and mouthed yes. With that he went out. Now Ali cannot blame me even if he doesn't show up and I had successfully saved Ezra by telling him the truth. I was so proud of myself. I felt like I was Alison for a minute. With that, sleep and mental exhaustion took over me.  
I woke up with Alison shrieking "NOOOOOOOOO"  
She was fuming with rage. I looked at clock , it was 2 am. Ezra has not shown up. I have won it.  
"What's wrong Ali?" I asked her with my most innocent voice smirking with pleasure in my mind.

**so I came to know that Ezra and Alison do have history and it is going to be in 'Bite your tongue' of 4B... Does that make him officially pedophile :( I don't even wanna think about it. Haleb are going to break up :( I never shipped Haleb, but I always though that they have most trusting and genuine relationship. Aria is going to be target of A in 4B...how can Ezra do that? But I smell something really fishy. We all know that there is going to be season 5 of PLL. Do you really think that they will reveal A this soon? Ezra talking to Mona really broke my heart /3 But, anyway I still have my faith in Ezria! Marlene said that Ezria are endgame. Do I ramble too much haha?**

**Bluepenguine218 - thank you! and no, this is not gonna be regular sappy love story!**

**joshpeeta - thank you!**

**Jdurst99 - I promise I'll not leave this story hanging! I'm not really feeling well, I'm rather feeling worse. But, I have pre-written chapters until 15 so no worries for now :)**

**Thanks you so much xForeverAndAlwaysx**

**Please keep reviewing! It gives so much inspiration for writing more and what do you thik should happen next! Request it and I'll try to put it in the story! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Earlier that day in Rosewood...**

Girls were having hard time accepting that their best friend, Aria, could be the A. Emily was the most affected. She refused to even acknowledge it unlike Spencer and Hannah. Spencer and Hannah were trying to think unemotionally. That's how they were coming around the idea of Aria as A. Little did they know that they were terribly wrong and far from the truth.

Whole night Hannah and Spencer were up trying to simplify the things and calling Emily after she left the room fuming. The bell rang in early morning, and it was Emily , looking like she has been crying all night. Spencer immediately pulled her in much-needed hug.

"Emily, where were you? We were so worried. I'm really sorry for last night, but I can show you.."

"It's okay Spence. I have to show you something too." Emily said cutting Spencer. " But, first I want to listen what you have come up with..um..our new theory."

With mugs of coffee in their hands, three girls sat on couch waiting for someone to speak. Spencer decided to break the silence.

" I too had hard time believing all this ,but here it is and it makes sense. The A texts started when Aria came back to Rosewood. Aria fits in what was written in A's diary and she is the only one who fits in that criteria. Aria is the least harmed. Only once she was locked in that box, which wasn't even A's plan but Wilden's. On that magic show she was purposefully chosen so that she will not have to end up in that deadly saw mill box. She encouraged us to attend that party and when A was about to kill her, he let her go like nothing has happened! A is all ready to kill three of us, but not her. How is that even possible?"

There was a dead silence in room. Spencer again began to talk " Aria kissed Wes , and nothing happened. But, when I kissed Wren I got locked up in the hot bath. She went out with Fitz sneaking , but nothing happened. She blackmailed Jackie , but nothing bad happened there too. She is the least harmed, or not at all. A did things she wanted to do like A wrote letter to her mother about Byron's affair. A made me tell Ezra about Malcolm. A even saved Ezra from Noel. This cannot be all coincidence."

Emily still not ready to accept it," But A did harm her. She broke up with Ezra due to A!"

"Yes, but she jumped with Jake. What if she wanted that to happen? and may be she even let go of CeCe on purpose. I just can't think anymore. Oh god,my head is spinning."

Emily got up and took out a torn paper from her pocket and handed it to Spencer. Spencer looked at it and her expression changed from shock to pain and again back to shock. Hannah took out the paper and read it aloud. It was written in Aria's handwriting.

_What if girls find out about this. I cannot let that happen. They will notice that I'm the least harmed. Girls figuring out who A is the most dreadful thing. I have to do something. It has to be now. I cannot stop thinking about what Grundlwad lady said. How did she know that? She knew that I cannot be trusted. At least she didn't say it directly or I would have been so dead. I have to do something before girls. I cannot do this, but I have to.._

"This is it! Aria is A. There is other way around!" Spencer yelled and then broke into tears. After a while it was Hannah who spoke."We have to go to school."

Spencer looked at her in disbelief. She knew Hannah well enough to know that she hates school."Only person besides us Aria was close, may be even closer than us, is Fitzy. He had spend nights and days with her. In that period of time he must have noticed something about Aria. We need to ask him. He will help us if he thinks that this will help us find Aria."

After the English, three girls trailed behind. Ezra felt uneasy. He really didn't want them to blame him of being A in the high school classroom. But, instead he prepared himself to lie at which by now he was so good at. "Hello girls, how can I help you?" he asked keeping his tone a bit sad because he should be sad about missing Aria. Hannah said," um, we want to ask you something about Aria. Are you willing to talk." He ducked his head appearing dejected. "If I could anything, absolutely anything, to find Aria I'll do it." he said with even melancholy tone. They started questioning him about minor details. This alarmed Ezra. He knew that if they found out that Aria is not A, then next suspect would be him. He answered them in a such a way that it made Aria guilty. He felt sorry for it, but he knew he had to do it for protecting himself, Aria and them.

It was night when Spencer received a call from Jason. She picked up remembering their earlier conversation. "What is it Jason?"  
"I want you to come to my backyard. We need to talk."  
"Jason, Who is included in 'we' "?  
"We includes you, Emily, Hannah, me and.."  
"and who Jason?"  
"Alison." Jason answered after a long pause.

**cliffhanger! **

**Thank you so much for reviews! please please keep reviewing it means a lot to me!**

**So i watched 4X13 again and YAY! Ezra and Aria did kiss!**

**xForeverandalways - thanks!**

**Bluepenguin218 - if he is the broad shorts, then he had s** with Alison when she was 14! I'm just like,no no no no no! Ezra can't do that! He is my Ez lol**

**Jdurst99 - here you go :)**

**P.S. Don't get mad if I don't update soon. I'm very much sick :( But I'll try to update daily!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Previously -_  
_"What is it Jason?"_  
_"I want you to come to my backyard. We need to talk."_  
_"Jason, what does that mean? Who is included in 'we' "?_  
_"We includes you, Emily, Hannah, me and.."_  
_"and who Jason?"_  
_"Alison." Jason answered after a long pause_.

"Alison! Do you mean Ali?", Spencer asked in surprised voice.  
"yes Ali. I cannot talk anything on phone. Come to my backyard at 11 pm tonight. Bye."  
Girls were shocked. It was 8 pm. They still had three hours. They were feeling restless. Thought of Aria hunting Alison made them uneasy.  
"I think Ali knows that we know that Aria is A. That's why she is coming to meet us."  
"May be. I cannot say anything anymore. After reading that note and talking with , I am also thinking about Aria being A. How come we were so blind! May be it was the reason why A almost always beat us."  
After that no one talked. All were thinking about meeting with Ali after more than two years. All these days they were trying to find her killer when she was alive. There was anger towards Aria, but their hearts were still not letting them believe 100% that Aria is A. Time passed. It was 10:45. They headed for Jsson's backyard. He was already there waiting for them. They kept distance from Jason. By now they have learned to not to trust anyone. He just nodded as they arrived. He looked equally uneasy and excited.  
"She called me some days ago from some unknown phone. I am sure it is her. She wanted to meet you , but she said it was dangerous to call you. " He said keeping his back to liars and eyes staring something far away. As he said that, everyone heard rustling of leaves and cracking of branches coming from dark woods. They just stared there until a hooded figure with blonde hair appeared. It was really Alison standing in front of them.  
Jason gasped loudly and took a step back. Girls were pretty normal.  
Spencer said a small hi. Alison just smiled her special smile.  
"Thanks for meeting me. Jason , thanks, but I don't need you anymore." Ali said.  
Jason was too stunned to move, so Alison motioned girls to follow her. When they were far enough from Jason, Ali turned to face them.  
"Ali! who is A?"  
"What happened that night! "  
"Where is Aria?"  
"How can we help you?"  
"Where were you!?"  
Girls couldn't stop questioning her. After they were silent, Alison spoke-  
"I have my reasons to hide. I cannot tell you who is A. Besides that, I think you are very close to A's discovery. Oh, I missesd you all! But there is no time to waste. If you want to help me, be at the Bell tower on 2 am. This is it. If things work, we will be officially A free."  
She smiled and said "Bye."  
"Alison, wait we..."  
"As I said there is no time to waste, see you soon girls. Glad to see no one has pink stripes here" Alison said cutting whatever Spencer said.  
Girls were in shock. Alison left without a word. Her last remark about pink stripes confirmed girls' suspicion.

*********  
**I hope you liked it. So now everyone is on the same page. Next story start with Alison reaching lair and finding Ezra gone. Next chapter is gonna be great! **

**Bluepenguin218 - Sometimes, but I have belief that Ezra isn't the bad one . Thank you so much. I'm feeling better today.**

**Jdurst99 - :) thank you so much!**

**I received only two reviews for last chapter(and they were the best!). But it's like very few are reading the story and are interested in it! So here is the deal, I'll post the next chapter only if I get 7 or 7+ reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for reviews!**

**Bluepenguin218 - I think Ezra is A, but not the main A..That's only reasonable thing I can think of!**

**Ezria(guest) - This story is rated T, so s*x scene is a no-no. and I can't even write them lol I have never even kissed a guy!**

**Thanks to xForeverandalways, Jdurst99, prettylittlerosewoodliars, sweetlust03, ezrialover1, ezriaS2.**

**Chapter 15 (Aria'a POV)**

Previously:  
_I woke up with Alison shrieking "NOOOOOOOOO"_  
_She was fuming with rage. I looked at clock , it was 2 am. Ezra has not shown up. I have won it._  
_"What's wrong Ali?" I asked her with my most innocent voice smirking with pleasure in my mind._  
_************_  
Alison turned to me. I was afraid of her at that moment. I know she would do anything according to her whim. She was looking on my eyes directly.  
"Ezra's gone! How did he know it! Did you tell him? Tell me, did you tell him?" Alison was shrieking and out of her mind.  
I thought it will be better if I give her straight answers. She was starting to scare me.  
"May be he heard you that night Ali. May be he wasn't asleep!" I said sincerely and it was the truth. Whether I have told or not, he knew it already. After all he was A! I was surprised that these words no longer made me cringe with fear.  
Ali was quite for a while. CeCe stormed in the room looking equally raged. She was looking at me like she knew I told him. But there was no way she could know that. I instead decided to stare at ceiling thinking about Ezra, my love.  
Alison looked at CeCe, then again back at me. I could feel their gaze on me. Alison sat beside me and untie me. I thought she was letting me go. I couldn't wait to tell girls all this story. But as soon as she freed me, CeCe grabbed me from behind and Alison stood before me.  
"I don't really believe you sweetie. I know you are lovesick teenager for him. Now I am going to look at the videos of your time with your lover. If I see you told him, you're so dead."  
They switched on the computer. Video of yesterday was playing. I could see Ezra enter the room. Then we were kissing. I held my breath hoping that they would not figure out that I was actually talking to him. Apparently, they didn't. Then we were both in bed.  
"Please don't watch it. " I said appearing embarrassed.  
"I already told you sweetie. I don't trust you. Tell me one thing, if you wanted to hand him over, why did you have sex with him?", Alison asked with suspicion.  
I took a breath and gave her my prepared answer. "I wanted him to come back for more. I even asked him to spend time with me. He trusts me, but I know he is A."  
Alison seemed satisfied , but CeCe still looked doubtful.  
"I want to see whole thing. " CeCe announced.  
We all watched video with care. I was looking for any sign by which they would know we were talking and, well, I was admiring Ezra's toned body. After the video ended, I was relieved that there was no sign of me telling Ezra. Moreover, I was relieved because in video they could see that I asked him to come back that night. I turned to look at Alison and said, " see, I told you! "  
But, Alison wasn't even looking at me. She and CeCe were staring at each other. After a second, Ali nodded and I felt something hit hard on my head and everything went black.

When I woke up, I could feel that I was in the car. I tried to move , but I was tied as I expected. I even had my mouth gagged. I looked up and saw Ali and CeCe in front. Suddenly , the car stopped. We were below bell tower. CeCe and Ali got out of the car. There were more figures outside. I couldn't see properly though due to dark. Then I heard the voice and relief washed over me. They were girls!  
"Ali, what's going on? Why is CeCe here?" Spencer said.  
"Honey she is with us now. So, we brought you gift. Wanna have a look?" Alison said in her overly sugary voice.  
"Wait Ali, what is it?" Emily asked, she seemed concerned.  
"I brought you A, my dears."  
My heart sunk at those words. So, CeCe must have gotten Ezra. I prepared my mind to save him. First, I had to get out of the car trunk. I struggled. I heard Ali say, "Follow me girls." just like old days. I could see light of flashlights outside. I heard someone coming towards the car trunk and unlock it. I was relieved that they were gonna get me out first before doing anything to Ezra. The trunk opened. I had to shut my eyes close due to flashlights.  
"Here I present you A, my darlings!" Ali said smirking.  
I couldn't believe my ears. How could she do that! I looked at girls. I tried to tell them no. But, every attempt was futile due to gag. They didn't seem very much surprised. Not one tried to help me. They just kept staring me. Their eyes were filled with tears just like mine. They believed that I was A. They believed Ali more. I tried to beg them with my eyes. All three turned away. CeCe scooped me up and took me in the bell tower. I knew I was going to end up like Ian. Before the door closed, I glanced for last time at my best friends. They will never know the truth.

**You may hate me after I tell this but here it goes : All these chapters were available all the time on wattpad. I just didn't want anyone to read them all at once, so I didn't tell you ;) Now both sites are on the same page and I'm starting to write 16th chapter now. So, what do you think will happen next? **


	16. IMPORTANT AN

**Author's note :**

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not abandoning this story! I have been facing health problems for last few weeks. I'm still in and out of hospital. I hope you will forgive me for lack of update! I promise I'll try my best to get back to one update per day as soon as possible. Mean while I have realized that I left the story at very tricky situation and some people are confused about what is going on. So I'll give here the quick review of story so far.

**Bluepenguine : That was my original plan (Ezra saves Aria) , but after your review , I'm gonna change it ;)**

_Aria : Realizes that Ezra is A. _

_Gets kidnapped by A. _

_Spends days in A's lair with Ezra and CeCe as A (does not necessarily imply that they both are main A. But for now, they are just A.)_

_Realizes that Ezra still loves her (which may or may not be true.)_

_Is given choice by Alison to help her catch Ezra. _

_Realizes that she doesn't exactly know who is bad and who is good. Thus does not trick Ezra in Ali's trap and gains the trust of Ezra._

_Warns Ezra about CeCe and Ali._

_Is kidnapped by Alison and CeCe._

_Is the main suspicion of girls ( as always they are wrong )_

_is now taken to bell tower by CeCe and Ali and does not get any help by other three liars._

_Ali : Motives unknown. Working against Ezra and now Aria. Teamed up with CeCe. Visits other three liars. Tells them that Aria is A._

_CeCe : Motives unknown. Working against Ezra and now Aria. _

_Hannah, Spencer, Emily : Finds out Diary of A. _

_Think that Aria is A and their suspicion is supported by Ali's claims. _

So basically we do not yet know who is actually A. But we do know that girls are wrong.

**I'm sorry I couldn't answer all reviews. Thanks a lot to everyone for your support and patience.**

**Love,**

**MissDayDreamer1996**


End file.
